pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Student Zombie (Birdpool)
A zombie that can smash plants and turn them into paper. Explodes when hurt, then throws his backpack for more damage, potentially knocking plants out of the way. ---- |image = File:Student Zombie BP Almanac.png |caption = He can be dangerous. |stat 1 title = Health: |stat 1 info = 130 normal damage shots (2600 hitpoints) |stat 2 title = Toughness: |stat 2 info = Very High |stat 3 title = Damage: |stat 3 info = 0.5 normal damage bites per bite (50 Eat DPS) |stat 4 title = Smash Damage (percent of Gargantuar) |stat 4 info = 50 |stat 5 title = Speed: |stat 5 info = Hungry |stat 6 title = Special: |stat 6 info = Can smash plants with backpack or turn them into paper. |stat 7 title = Created by: |stat 7 info = Birdstar}} Overview Student Zombie, when hit with an instant-kill, or when he reaches 20 remaining HP, will drop his stack of papers, and throws his backpack forward. This does damage in a 3x3 for 6 bites, and the backpack does 10 bites of damage on impact, plus an explosion of paper that does 6 bites of damage in another 3x3. If he is standing on top of a plant when he does this, it will look like he exploded twice. Pumpkin Pi negates the explosion completely, and Scorpion Pepper will burn the paper he drops, so using those two at the same time against this zombie negates all of its special attacks. Bombegranate and Infi-nut can also do this. Almanac Entry ' ' is a student at BI's zombie high school. Toughness: Very High Special: Many abilities, very unpredictable. "Braynz" he says. (Translation: "THIS IS CANCER LAWL GIT REK") Health Absorbs 130 normal damage shots. Appearance changes upon absorbtion of 30 nds, 75 nds, and 120 nds, and dies at 130 nds. Strategy (Weakness) Scorpion Pepper and Bombegranate can negate his explosion, and Infi-nut's forcefield or Pumpkin Pi can negate the explosion from the backpack, so those are good counters to use against him, or you could just meat-shield a plant such as Puff-shroom or Sunflower. Student Zombie (until he loses his backpack) can smash plants like a Gargantuar, so use a meat shield plant, or something like Spikerock, Primal Wall-nut, or Chlorophur, which has smash resistance, to slow him down. If there's an open tile behind the plant he hits with his backpack when he throws it, that plant will move to that tile if it survives. Cactus will duck under the backpack, and it goes over ground plants, such as Spikerock or Spikeweed, or the Potato Mines/Celery Stalker, for a few examples. The thrown backpack won't hit a Sun-shroom until that Sun-shroom is at least its second stage. If that Sun-shroom is killed it drops 50 Sun. (A Sun-shroom could actually survive the attack if it is max level, Plant Food healed by Aloe, then smashed and revived by Intensive Carrot, assuming all three plants are at their maximum levels, or close to it, Sun-shroom, or any other Typical health plant, could have up to 13.5 health, which survives the throw attack with moe health than the plant normally has at level 1) Gallery File:Sudent BP.png|HD Category:Zombies